


The Mage's Husband

by kerwynlar



Category: Original Work
Genre: Belly Rubs, M/M, Magical Pregnancy, Male Pregnancy, Mpreg, My First AO3 Post, Post-War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:53:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27769348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kerwynlar/pseuds/kerwynlar
Summary: A short fluffy fic about a pregnant man and his mage husband who knocked him up. I'm new to A03 and wanted to get something up here. Greatly appreciate comments!
Relationships: Adept Mage/His Pregnant Husband
Comments: 5
Kudos: 14





	The Mage's Husband

My husband comes to me when I am reading in the courtyard, warming myself in the late morning sun. I put down my book as he approaches in order to take him in. 

The sharp, handsome face he wears is not the one he was born with. Like most adept mages, he has altered his appearance to his preference. He showed me his true face once. A month after our marriage when we were trying so hard for the babies that now fill my womb, we lay in an exhausted post-coital haze and I asked him to show himself to me. His natural face is not so different than the glamor he wears, but it is plainer, less memorable. He has worn the glamor for so long now that it is easier for him to leave it on than take it off. The amount of magic he uses on it costs him next to nothing. And it is very, very beautiful. 

Nevin crouches by my chair and kisses my rounded belly in greeting. I run my fingers through his wavy black hair. 

“How are my loves this morning?” he asks me. 

“We missed you when we woke up,” I reply for myself and the babies. 

He slides his hand under my loose shirt to caress my taut skin. “I had an early meeting at the palace and I didn’t want to wake you. You need your rest.”

“Mm, I need your hands on me,” I purr at him. With a grin he complies, hiking my shirt up to my chest so that he has free reign over my pregnant middle. His hands are warm, almost hot: intentionally heated with magic because he knows I find it soothing. Nevin rubs down the sides and around the bottom of my belly, then back up over the front in a smooth, slow motion which he repeats over and over. I manage to contain my moan of pleasure but only barely. 

He doesn’t speak again until I have sunk bonelessly into my chair, completely relaxed. “We are hosting Salish and Laran for dinner tonight.”

Ah, so there was an ulterior motive for the heavenly belly rub. “Nev,” I groan, “don’t make me eat in front of people.” All humans who carry mage children experience different side effects. Seven months into my pregnancy with twin mages, I crave heat like a reptile and I get serious indigestion with almost every meal. The indigestion does nothing to suppress my appetite, I am eating for three after all. 

Nevin kisses my belly. “Specific request of the empress, I’m afraid. I need to get Salish to take a stronger stand on education reforms. And Laran…” 

I raise my head to look at him. “Still nothing?” 

He shakes his head and I sigh. Laran and Salish have been married nearly a year and have yet to conceive. It took Nevin and I three months - three blissful months of fertility magic and wild sex - before I felt the telltale pressure in my pelvis and a healer confirmed that I had successfully started my duty to the empire. We lost many mages in the war, which is a problem for an empire built on magic, so Nevin and Salish and the others who remain not only have important roles in government, but are expected to keep their spouses knocked up. 

“It seems a little cruel to make him dine with someone who has succeeded where he has so far failed.”

“The empress is hoping he’ll talk to you. That he’ll be comfortable saying something or asking something human to human.” Nevin pauses to chuckle. “I think she’s also just hoping your fertility will rub off on him.” 

“Shall I get him to rub my belly?” I laugh. 

Nevin surprises me by responding in a serious tone. “Maybe. It can’t hurt.” His grin returns. “And it might help your indigestion. Good for everyone!”

I dress for dinner in loose dark blue silk pants, slung low around my hips and under my belly. I put on a soft, flowing knit shirt in a bright green that offsets my eyes and lays gently over the curve of my belly without constricting it. These luxurious fabrics are still novel to me, so different from what I wore as a soldier before the empress informed Nevin that it was time for him to marry, and he decided to change my life. 

During the war, my unit had been responsible for protecting Nevin from mundane threats like arrows and swords while he waged magical war on our enemy. He and I had become close friends, and eventually lovers. All too frequently, “lovers” just meant that Nevin collapsed in my tent instead of his own, shaking from the withdrawal of having overspent his magic reserves and I held him and kept him warm and tried to get him to eat and drink. When the empire declared a narrow victory and I returned home, I thought I would never see him again. But one day he showed up at my barracks and asked me to marry him. I said yes before he got to the part about needing to rebuild the empire’s population of mages, but when he told me that I said yes again. I have only been to court a few times since I became pregnant, but Nevin tells me that the fact that I carry twins has made me a favorite of the empress. 

I go to check my reflection, but Nevin enters then and his face is the only mirror I need. He takes a few hurried steps to me, then takes my face in his hands and draws me close. “I came to tell you that they’ll be here any minute, but fuck that. Come to bed.” We kiss passionately and then he hugs me to him, my round belly pushing into his flat one. 

“Don’t make me be the one responsible for keeping our plans,” I murmur into his shoulder. Just then I make an “oof!” sound as he gasps. One of the babies has kicked hard against where our bellies touch, and we both felt it. Nevin steps back to rub his hand over the spot where the kicks continue. “Looks like they’re the responsible ones,” he chuckles. He looks into my eyes and sighs. “You perfect, beautiful man. How did I get so lucky?”

My first thought is _you survived, my love, you lived when so many died,_ but I know what that would do to his mood. So instead I shrug nonchalantly. “You probably magicked it somehow.” He laughs and kisses me again and takes me to greet our guests.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Before the War](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27869329) by [kerwynlar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kerwynlar/pseuds/kerwynlar)




End file.
